


Royal Reunion

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Glimmer meets her parents again.
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Royal Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



„You are alive!”, Glimmer cried out, looking at her mother and father, „I thought I lost both of you!”

Tears were streaming down her cheeks like rivers as she hugged her parents tightly.

“I’m so sorry darling,” said Micah, crying himself, “I wish I could be there when you were growing up and later when the heavy burden of the crown was placed upon you.”

“But now we are together,” said Angella, covering her husband and daughter with her wings, “The war is over, and we have all the time we need to rebuild our family.”

But she was crying too.


End file.
